


i'm falling into this again

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [246]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Captivity, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Gang Rape, Hand Jobs, Multi, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Kris is taken captive by Team Rocket grunts, who find an important use for her.
Series: Commissions [246]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 16





	i'm falling into this again

Things were never supposed to happen like this. Kris thought she could handle herself, thought she could do some good, could help and save people, but maybe this is what she gets for thinking that being a halfway decent trainer is enough to make her a hero like it did Red. The resurgence of Team Rocket never should have been her business to begin with, but as soon as she caught wind of them, she tried to take things on all by herself, thinking that she was strong enough to beat them and drive them back out again, back into hiding.

At first, that is how things were going. At first, she really did do a good job against them, overwhelming the talentless grunts and their pathetic teams, and the more she did that, the more confident she became. Along the way, she has been collecting gym badges as well, really convincing herself that she is more than she is, her confidence growing all out of control. She never meant to get in over her head with anything, but up until now, she thought that she had everything under control.

Only now does she understand just how wrong she has always been about all of that. Up until now, it has all been based on her merits as a trainer, but she never once thought that it would go beyond that, that any of the grunts would get tired of losing battles, and decide to use more forceful measures to get their way. However, that is exactly what happens to her, and she is forced to realize that, without her Pokemon, she is really nothing.

Without her Pokemon, she is nothing, and all of her confidence counts for nothing when she is on her knees in front of a Rocket grunt, grinning down at her with a sickeningly smug expression on his face. She may have his team beat, but he is stronger than her physically, and when she is not able to battle, she finds that she is actually completely defenseless. Her Pokeballs have been taken from her; she has no ways left to defend herself, and is at his mercy, at everyone’s mercy, anyone who happens to wander into the room and decide that they want a turn with the captive too.

Kris is probably going to be used as a hostage or something, and that is why they are not letting her go. She can think of plenty of people they may want to get at that would want to save her, and even plenty of people that would just want to save any girl trapped by Team Rocket, regardless of who that girl might be. But before they even think about that, there is plenty of fun that they want to have with their captive, and that is where the man in front of her starts, forcing his cock past her lips and groaning as he fits himself inside of her mouth.

“No funny business,” he warns her. “If you even think about biting, I promise it won’t go good for you, got it? Right now, this is me going easy on you.” Kris looks up at him, trying to communicate with her eyes that she understands, that she is not going to try anything. She already knows that nothing that she can do like this will actually amount to anything, that she is as helpless as she can possibly be in a situation like this.

“There’s a good girl,” he praises her, moaning again as he starts to thrust into her mouth. Kris has never done anything like this before in her life, and she has no idea what, if anything, she is supposed to do. The grunt seems content to do things all on his own, just using her mouth to satisfy himself, so she hopes that that is enough, that he is not going to get mad at her for not being good enough at this, and punish her even more.

Before now, she was so confident, like there was no one in the world who could stop her from doing whatever she wanted. All it took was one dose of cruel reality, and now she is on her knees, quiet and afraid and willing to let them use and hurt her however they want, just as long as it means that she is spared from worse hurt along the way. She can’t help but be disgusted with how low she has fallen, but it is not as if she can help that, not as if she can change or help the situation that she is stuck in.

It is her own fault, because of her own overconfidence, that she ended up here to begin with. If she can’t save herself in any other way, then obedience is the only option. The grunt laughs at nothing in particular, and reaches down to grab hold of her pigtails, pulling her hair so hard is causes her to let out a muffled scream of pain, which only makes him laugh that much harder. He uses her hair to pull her further onto his cock, and Kris gags and chokes as he is pushed far enough to trigger her gag reflex, and still he keeps up this rough behavior, not caring a bit about the fact that she feels like she can hardly breathe right now.

It hurts and it is all too much for her, and still she is determined to see it through to the end, to do her best not to disappoint and not to end up in anymore trouble. When he comes down her throat and pulls out suddenly, she is left to double over, forcing herself to swallow it instead of spit it out, no matter how much it may make her gag. She struggles to regain her composure, to catch her breath, and yet all of the fun is just beginning. He is not done with her yet, and now he has his friends to help.

With other grunts coming around to loom over her and leer at her, she knows that she is in for a lot more rough treatment, especially when they pull her back up to start tearing at her clothes, working to hastily undress her, until she is left completely naked. Kris wants to cover herself, but they do not even offer her a chance to do that, and the original grunt comes around behind her, where he bends her over and says, “I’m just going to take your virginity for myself. That’s fair, right?”

“Since you caught her, it is,” another grunt agrees, “but you’d better let us have fun with her too.”

“I’m just fucking her pussy, so her mouth is open,” he replies, before thrusting into her with one rough movement, making her scream out from the sudden pain of penetration. It is so overwhelming that she can hardly think at all, her head spinning and trying desperately to separate itself from the pain of her situation. The grunt does not care at all, and shows her no mercy, not slowing down a bit as he gets into the swing of things, moaning and thrusting into her.

Kris is left to just accept all of this, knowing that the best she can do for herself right now is try and get used to the pain, because it is not going to end any time soon. And just when she starts to think that she can manage that, one of the men is in front of her, ready to claim her mouth again.

“She sure is loud. I think it’s time I shut her the fuck up,” he says in a teasing tone. “Open wide!” She knows better than to hesitate now, and knows what to expect as he pushes his cock into her mouth. The more that she does, the more she is able to accept, the more she is able to handle. There is nothing pleasant about any of this, but every time she gets used to something new, it becomes something that they can’t surprise her with.

She knows what to expect, having a cock shoved in her mouth, having a man pull on her pigtails as he fucks her face, making her gag on it, and knows to expect no mercy in that regard, because he is not going to stop just because she feels like she is choking. Slowly, she starts to get used to the way the man behinds her pounds into her pussy, and she gets used to being rocked between the two of them, as they both use her for their own satisfaction.

She is not oblivious to the two jerking themselves off, off to the side while they watch. They are waiting their turn, but then the grunt who captured her asks her, “Do you think you could use your hands so they don’t have to? I think they would appreciate that a lot.” It isn’t actually a suggestion, and she has no choice but to do it. When he calls them over, they seem excited to be able to join in on the fun, both going to either side of her.

Kris has to take both of their cocks in hand, giving them a grip that she hopes is just firm enough, and they begin thrusting into her hands, moaning and praising her for being so good at this, even though she is hardly doing anything. She is glad that they are at least getting the motions in themselves, because she is not sure if she would be able to keep up any sort of rhythm for them, certain that the hectic pace in which her mouth and her cunt are fucked would completely throw her off.

Like this, all four of them can get some use out of her, and while she is doing her best to pleasure them all, even more grunts filter into the room, all enjoying the show. They laugh at her expense, praising the grunt who captured her for getting a fun new toy for everyone to play with. There is talk of sharing her with some of the executives, discussions of who would be more likely to appreciate her and give special treatment to their group, if they were to present her to them.

This is terrifying, but what is even more terrifying is the way that they talk about saving her for even longer than that, keeping her as a welcome-back gift to the boss, whenever he decides to return to him. Maybe this will not be over quickly after all, and if that is the case, she does not know what she is going to do.

Right now, there is only one thing that she _can_ do, though, and that is continue on with this. She has long since stopped crying, seeing no point in that, not even when the grunt fucking her comes inside of her without warning, and pulls out, offering her pussy to the next person who wants to join in on the fun.

However, this one says he has something special for her, adding, “I even brought lube, so I won’t mess her up too bad.” Kris has a bad feeling about this, one that is confirmed as he starts working a slick finger into her ass, making her let out a muffle scream, while the man in front of her continues using her mouth as if nothing has happened at all.

The ones that she jerks off just keep fucking her hands, too, and let this man finger her tight asshole, working another finger inside of her so that he can get her nice and slick, trying to make sure that she is ready to take his cock. She supposes that she should appreciate the effort, but instead, she is just afraid, not sure what she is going to do if it hurts worse than what she has endured so far. Not that she has a choice either way, though.

It takes him a bit to work her open, and all the while, the others just keep having their fun with her, not minding a bit that he is busy with her. Soon enough, though, he is pulling his hand back and getting into position behind her, nd she can feel the tip of his cock pressed against her ass, trying to brace herself for what is to come, but nothing is enough to prepare her for it.

Kris is left crying out so pathetically as he pushes into her, filling her slowly, but even that is too much for her and her screams are only muffled by the grunt fucking her face, making it impossible for her to make too much noise. It hurts, and she does not know how to handle this, any more than she has handled anything so far. But he groans as he pushes further and further forward, until he has filled her tight ass completely, mumbling about how good it feels.

“Virgins are always better, the first time is always better,” he says, “but you’re so tight back here that I bet it always feels like the first time.” With that comment out of the way, he begins thrusting into her, holding nothing back as he starts fucking her in earnest, and Kris has to do what she can to adapt to this as well, just like she has with everything that has been done to her so far. That is the only option that she has when escape is impossible, her situation completely hopeless.

It seems that they alternate after that, some wanting to fuck her ass, and others wanting to fuck her pussy, and she is able to get used to both in this way, until the pain does not bother her so much anymore, and she is stuffed full of come, made to swallow that much more from those who fuck her face, and covered in it from all of the grunts that she has had to jerk off.

But that is not the end of things, not even close. She stumbles forward, landing on her stomach when she falls, once there is no one there to help support her anymore, and then she hears a voice from above her say, “Isn’t that just pathetic?” The voice belongs to a woman, and only now does she realize that she has only dealt with men up until now.

But this woman flips her on her back, and she looks up to see that she is looking right up this grunt’s skirt, where it is rather obvious that she is not wearing panties. Kris knows what is expected of her even before the grunt drops down to straddle her face, and even if she has no idea how to do this either, she will learn as she goes, adapting to everything so that she can handle a little more, so that she will be hurt that much less. As long as she can prove herself useful to these grunts, then maybe she will be okay.

But then, there is that thing they said about their executives…

She has no room to think about those things, no chance to worry about it, because eating out the woman sitting on her face is her top priority. Though her efforts are clumsy, the grunt barks orders at her, telling her what to do with her tongue, where to move and how to fix it, until she is no longer criticizing, only moaning. Eventually, Kris is able to get her off like this, and then there are more women who want a turn sitting on her face, thinking it unfair that the men have had all the fun.

~X~

It is hard to tell how much time has passed since she was brought here. Kris is not given her clothes back, or anything fresh to change into, left naked and sticky, and grunts come by to use her whenever they have the chance leaving her in a freshly fucked daze, most of the time. She has no idea how long she has been here, or how much longer they will keep her, or if anyone knows that she is gone, or if anyone will be able to find her and save her if they do.

It is easier not to worry about those things, though. It is easier to focus on the present, on the woman with the strap-on, bending her over to fuck her ass while she sucks off the man in front of her, both moaning indulgently as they share their adorable captive. She has become very popular in this hideout, and has likely been fucked by everyone here several times over, not that she can tell them apart, and not that she would be able to keep count, even if she could.

Kris is steadily losing anything that might serve as a sense of time, as a way of keeping track of what she has been doing, and how long she has been doing it. She is out of her mind from being fucked so much, and breaking down easily, just like they want. It was a bad idea to try and play hero when messing with grown ups, but she is beyond caring about her own mistakes now, as well.

She is beyond caring about anything, which is exactly what Team Rocket was going for when they took her captive like this. Maybe with her Pokemon at her side, she could put up a little bit of a fight, but once they had her alone, once they showed her how fights work from person to person, without Pokemon to interfere, it was all over for her. Now, she understands far too late just how dangerous her enemy is, and she is too broken to even worry about it, and too far gone to do anything about the situation either way.

With no idea of what might happen to her, she lets herself be rocked between the two of them, not sure if she is still being fucked by the same pair, or if they might have switched off while she was busy spacing out. At this point, it does not matter in the slightest.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
